Come What May
by Draconic Caduceus
Summary: Optional sequel to 'Friends' for those who wanted a JazzxKatie pairing. Not really sure what it's going to be about, so...no summary for now.
1. Crash and Burn

**Yeah…For those of you who wanted JazzxKatie.**

**I don't own Transformers, Jazz, or the songs used in this story; just Katie. **

* * *

"Jazz?" the soft voice of his charge woke him, and he looked down to find her standing unsteadily on his belly, hands braced on his chest and looking worriedly up at his face.

"What's wrong, Katie?" Jazz asked, wanting to straighten himself – sitting the way he was could be bad for the support rods in his back – but not wanting to send his charge off-balance and have her fall down.

Katie peered into his optics, blue-hazel eyes direct. "Were you dreaming?" she asked quietly, and picking her up, Jazz straightened himself, cupping her gently in his claws. "I could hear you." she added and Jazz looked away. Katie peered up into his face for a little while before sitting carefully in his hands. "Everyone dreams, Jazz, and everyone has their fair share of bad memories and nightmares. Would you like to share yours?"

Jazz was quiet, gently putting her down on her small cot. He pulled his hands away and leaning back against the wall, activated his hologram. It appeared beside her, arms wrapped around his legs and his chin resting on his knees. "I was dreaming about you," he admitted quietly. "When you were in Thundercracker's hand."

Katie reached over and squeezed his life-like shoulder with a small hand, moving to wrap it around his broad shoulders in a one-armed embrace.

"I dreamt that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe didn't get there in time; that you and Maggie had been killed, squished like a bug." Katie winced slightly at the metaphor but didn't interrupt. "I keep dreaming of that." He admitted quietly. "That I didn't get there in time, or that something else happened to you and you were killed." He turned his head so that his unnaturally golden eyes met hers. He lifted a hand and brushed her cheek gently. "It feels nice to be able to protect someone." He said quietly.

Katie smiled slightly. "It feels nice to have someone that cares." She replied then looked down at the clock beside her bed, yawning. "Time to get up." She added cheerfully before sobering and looking back at Jazz. "Do you feel better?"

His hologram was silent for a moment. "Fine," he assured her at last. "It just scares me, is all. I can live with nightmares so long as I can find a way to be sure that they aren't true." Katie smiled slightly as the hologram flickered and disappeared, standing to get ready to face the day.

-

_Never knew I could feel like this  
__Like I've never seen the sky before  
__Want to vanish inside your kiss  
__Every day I love you more and more  
__Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
__Tell me to give you everything  
__Seasons may change, winter to spring  
__But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may  
__Come what may  
__I will love you until my dying day_

Katie smiled slightly as she sprayed her guardian down with the hose before filling a bucket with water and soap_. It was nice to see Jazz so relaxed_, she thought to herself, beginning to scrub gently at the globs of dirt on his hood.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
__Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
__Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
__It all revolves around you  
__And there's no mountain too high  
__No river too wide  
__Sing this song and I'll be there by your side  
__Storm clouds may gather  
__And stars may collide  
__But I love you until the end of time_

The song was stopped abruptly and confused, Katie looked up from cleaning his wheels to find Armonie and Maggie on the other side of her guardian, looking as if they were hiding a chuckle or nine.

"What?" she asked which sent them into a fit of giggles. Jazz sank low on his tires and gave a half-hearted rumble at them.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Armonie got out, accent thicker in her amusement. "When you're finished, can we talk to you?"

Katie raised an eyebrow; she knew they were toying with her. "Sure, I guess." She returned her attention to Jazz's mud-caked side, listening carefully until she knew that the other two were gone. "What was that about?"

"I don't know." Jazz replied with almost-embarrassed honesty as she began to work on his doors and sides. His engine purred. "That feels good."

With a laugh, Katie went back to that spot and continued to clean, much to Jazz's pleasure.

-

It took more than half an hour, plenty of water and soap, not to mention a lot of scrubbing and elbow grease until Jazz's paint shone silver once more. A quick wax followed, and cheerily, Jazz had left to attend a meeting. After putting away everything, drying off, and changing, Katie went out to look for Maggie and Armonie.

"I told you she'd come." Armonie said rather smugly as Katie poked her head into the human-sized lounge.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Army." To Katie, she said "Why don't you sit down?"

Warily, Katie complied, taking the offered seat on the other side of the table. "Hot Rod says that Jazz has been having nightmares." Armonie said without preamble, and Katie looked quizzically at her. Army shrugged. "He says that he can hear Jazz through the walls; he's right next door, after all."

Katie nodded slowly. "He told me as much, and I do hear him sometimes. I just didn't realize until this morning that it was him having a nightmare." She admitted.

"What are his nightmares about?" Maggie asked and Katie looked down at her clasped hands in her lap.

"He says that he dreams that I was killed, or something bad happened to me at the Decepticon base." Was the quiet reply. "Other than that, he didn't say much."

"The same happens with Bluestreak," Maggie murmured with a nod. "Though his nightmares aren't as…loud as Jazz's." Katie raised an eyebrow at that, and Maggie shrugged. "I'm not sure about the other Autobots, but I know Bluestreak and Hot Rod can hear Jazz screaming through their comm. units."

"I see." Katie said slowly, looking at Armonie and Maggie, brows raised.

"He cares about you." Armonie said flatly to her unspoken question. "If he's afraid you're dead or if you die, I don't know what he'll do."

Maggie nodded quietly. "You weren't there when Jazz threw himself at Thundercracker when he thought she was dead," she told the Italian woman. She looked at Katie. "I looked over and saw you go limp. Thundercracker tossed you on the side like a limp doll and Jazz made the scariest sound I've ever heard."

"He was afraid." All three turned to look at the source of the voice, and found Mirage's hologram standing off to the side. His skin was pale, and he had cool, sapphire eyes and long, jet-black hair which he kept tied back in a ponytail. "When you're a spy as long as I have, you learn to read people like a book. Jazz was afraid; he had all sorts of things running through his head, I suppose you could say. Do you mind if I sit?"

Armonie recovered first, nodding. "Sure."

Mirage sat in the chair, sapphire eyes direct but cool. "The scariest thing he had ever imagined was happening right before his eyes; the charge he had sworn to protect was killed at the hands of a Decepticon." The way he said it was calm and rational with a matter-of-fact ring to it. "It is anyone's worst nightmare. To see the person they care about the most killed before their eyes. It is even worse to see them die at the hands of those you hate the most – to see the emotions flick across their face as their prisoner dies. It can be so scary; to watch a comrade you care about in the hands of someone you hate. It's so incredibly hard to hold yourself back from just leaping at them to rip their throat out, maul them beyond recognition."

The three humans were silent, watching Mirage's carefully empty face. "That would explain it," Katie murmured. "Thanks, Mirage, for the insight." The hologram nodded as Katie stood and stretched. "If you don't mind, I'll be going; I have some work to catch up." With a nod to Armonie and Maggie, she left.

When she was gone, Armonie looked at Mirage and raised an eyebrow. "So, what do you think?"

Mirage chuckled. "It'll be interesting to see," he admitted. "I support it, but don't get me involved; Jazz would kill me if I did."

"Aww, Mirage. Where's your sense of adventure?" Maggie teased and the spy chuckled again.

"I had it surgically removed by Ratchet once we got back; I've seen where it gets me."

* * *

**Songs used (in order):  
"_Come What May_" I'm not sure who wrote it**

**This won't be a oneshot, but it won't be a very long story; it should last only a handful of chapters. :)**


	2. Every Heart

**Okay. This chapter was a little difficult for me to write 'cause, well, I've never kissed anyone before. I just went with a gut-feeling on this, and I don't think it came out that bad. -o-**

_

* * *

__Tell me, babe how many do I shed my tears?  
Every Heart, Every Heart is not a gentle yet_

_Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness  
__Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to say_

_Was afraid of darkness because I felt that I was left alone  
__So I prayed for help to distant million stars_

_Round and round the planets revolve around the sun  
__And we always seek after love and peace forevermore  
__Growing, growing woe baby we can work it out  
__Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today_

Jazz paused at the door, closing it quietly so as not to alert Katie of his presence. Snowy looked up briefly but went back to his nap after seeing who it was. Quietly he sat down near her cot, watching her work on the desk across the room. As the music wound to a stop, Katie flicked it off and sighing, spun in her chair, blinking when she saw Jazz.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, standing and walking over to him. His hologram met her halfway across the room, enfolding her in a warm embrace.

"Not with me." he replied quietly. "Why do you insist on hiding your pain?"

Katie hung her head, resting it against his chest. "No one has ever really cared about what I feel."

Jazz stroked her hair gently. "_I_ do," he said quietly, meeting her blue-hazel eyes with his warm amber ones. "I care a great deal," he added, keeping her entranced with his eyes, a trick he had learned from Armonie. "Tell me what happened."

"I was fired," Katie answered as if in a trance. "Aldrin sent the Aerialbots back, saying that they didn't care much what happened to me so much as I am an adult. I have no one else save for you guys that cares if I live or die."

Katie couldn't tear her eyes from those pools of honey that seemed to stare right into her heart. Though the hologram didn't need to, it "breathed", blowing cool air on her face and sending a warm flush across her face.

Or was it just their close proximity, something they've never held for any length of time like this?

Whatever it was, her cheeks were flushed slightly and her heartbeat had increased slightly, pounding against her ribs so loudly that she was afraid if he was a human he'd be able to hear it like the pound of a drum in his ears.

Jazz being Jazz the loveable giant robot from outer space that he was, heard it very well. He smiled slightly. "Of course we care, Katie. You've found a place in our sparks as one of the humans that had helped to take down a base full of Decepticons; your medal was well-earned. You're animals are also kind and sweet, and help everyone else know – even those that haven't been made guardians – that we don't need to fight all the time."

Katie sighed and to hide her flushed cheeks, rested her forehead against his chest. Jazz wrapped his arms tighter around her, his nose hovering slightly above her hair. When she felt her flush had died down a big and had managed to slow her heart down a bit, she looked up to find him looking down directly into her eyes, nose inches from hers. The flush came back in a matter of seconds and her heart went back to hammering in her ribs. His cool "breath" ghosted across her face and cheeks and his honey-gold eyes were warm compared to her ice-like ones.

And suddenly there was no gap between them; they stood, body-to-body, face-to-face, mouth-to-mouth.

Suddenly, it was as if her body was drained of blood; instead, liquid fire burned through her veins from head to toe. The flush that had been on her cheeks like a proud mask disappeared to become a warm heat that spread across her face then traveled with the liquid fire across her body.

Katie had kissed a few boyfriends – human males, of course – but had stopped soon after she had gotten Jazz; her last boyfriend had run off claiming her car was possessed. However, none of them could compare to the way Jazz kissed her; it was like comparing a drop of water and the vast oceans of the world. The warmth that spread through her seemed to pulse and felt better than that one time when she had gotten drunk for the first (and last) time; it gave her a wonderful buzz that made her light-headed and lose any grasp of coherent thought.

And then it was over, Jazz pulling away slowly, looking sheepish and apologetic into her eyes. It was then that she realized that Jazz was holding her up; her legs had given out sometime, but she couldn't remember when.

Gasping, she forced herself to stand wobbly but continued to hang on to Jazz, needing to feel his touch as much as she needed his steady support so she wouldn't fall over again.

It was so obvious from the look on his face (both faces, actually) that he wished he could just disappear, but he didn't want to. Ambiguous thoughts were racing through his mind at incredible speeds, and it was blatantly obvious to Katie.

So once she was on her feet and relatively steady, she brushed a hand across his cheek before he could fizz out and run. That surprised him into looking back into her eyes. "What was that?" she whispered, peering closely into those orbs of cool amber.

Immediately, he looked away. Katie gripped the collar of his shirt to prevent him from disappearing on her and forcing him to answer her. He didn't meet her eyes but instead turned on his radio.

_Never knew I could feel like this  
__Like I've never seen the sky before  
__Want to vanish inside your kiss  
__Every day I love you more and more  
__Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
__Tell me to give you everything  
__Seasons may change, winter to spring  
__But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may  
__Come what may  
__I will love you until my dying day_

Katie was silent, listening to the music. "You love me," she whispered, resting a comparatively small hand on his cool cheek.

This time, he didn't allow her a chance to grab him; the hologram disappeared and Jazz was out the door before Katie could blink. "_I truly am indeed, alone again, naturally_." She sung softly, walking over to her bed. She brushed her hair quickly then walked out of the room, pausing long enough for Snowy to follow her before walking quickly down the hall.

She needed to talk to someone – anyone – though preferably female.

Maggie, Mikaela, and Army would do. Heck, even Jordan would be fine. Rubbing her temples, she walked into the lounge and plopped down into her previous seat, letting her head fall to the table.

Mirage, Maggie, Army, and Jordan who had joined them jumped then blinked in surprise as Snowy hopped up as well, curling up beside his human who remained with her head resting on the table.

"Oh dear." Maggie murmured. She reached over and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Wanna talk about it?"

* * *

**Okay... finished...yeah. Next chapter up soon. :)**

**Songs used in order:  
_"Every Heart"_ by BoA (English version)  
_"Come What May"_ by Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman (I think)  
_"Alone Again"_ by Gilbert O'Sullivan ("I truly am indeed/Alone again, naturally")**


	3. What I've Done

"He _kissed_ you?" Maggie yelped. Katie, who had yet to lift her head from the table, gave a sort of muffled "yes".

Army and Jordan shook their heads at Maggie's lack of tact while Mirage merely looked on. "Should I leave?" he asked and Katie, head still pressed to the table, flapped a hand in his general direction.

"No, no. It's okay. Stay if you like; I honestly don't give a damn right now." Was the muffled response as her arm flopped back down. Snowy hopped on Mirage's holographic lap, settling himself down and purring, proceeded to go to sleep.

"That decides it, then." Jordan said dryly. Then she turned back to Katie. "So start over, Katie, and tell us what's wrong."

There was a muffled sigh from the brown-haired woman. "I was doing my work, called my boss, and got fired. I was listening to sad music and Jazz walked in. He asked me why I always hide whatever pain I have. I told him that not many people care about me. He said a lot of people cared; him and the Autobots for one. I looked down for a second and when I looked up, he kissed me."

"How do you feel about it?" Jordan asked and Katie sighed, looking up.

"I don't know, and that's the problem." She nearly wailed.

"What about Jazz?" the policewoman asked practically. "How did he feel and act?"

Katie was silent. She moved herself into a sitting position, head down and looking at her hands. She whispered something too low for them to catch.

"Come again?" Jordan asked patiently.

"He said he loved me." Katie said quietly, feeling the warmth of a blush spreading across her face.

"I see." Mirage stood, gently lifting Snowy and placing him back on the table. "I'll recruit some help and go talk to Jazz to see what's wrong." He said. "In the meantime, find something to occupy yourself and get your mind off it." He disappeared as if he was never there and Armonie shook her head.

"Take part of his advice, but not all of it." she told Katie bluntly. "Find something to do to occupy yourself, but keep in mind what happened; you'll have to confront him about it later."

Katie hung her head at that, and Jordan patted her shoulder. "I know it's hard, but he is your guardian after all, and I don't think you'd want to give up having him as yours, what after he blew up that park to get your back."

That usually snapped Katie out of whatever funk she was in; she'd make a face and change the subject. Instead she ignored the jest and gentle teasing of her friends.

"Come on. Let's go for a walk." Maggie suggested at last and head still down, Katie nodded. "Maybe some fresh air will make you feel better."

"I suppose." She murmured dismally, standing and walking out.

Snowy, green eyes kind and knowing, watched them leave before hopping down from the table and walking out, tail held high.

-

"Jazz, I believe the target's destroyed already." Bumblebee murmured, leaning against the wall and watching the silver mech continue to shoot, this time choosing a fresh target. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." was the curt response.

"You really should, Jazz." Katie's guardian whirled to find the cool, calculating gaze of Prowl staring back at him with Mirage leaning against the wall nearby.

"I don't have to do anything." He growled.

Prowl raised an optic ridge. "I didn't say you did. I merely suggested it."

Jazz glared at him and looked balefully at Mirage who shrugged. "You really confused poor Katie with that stunt, you know." He said conversationally, causing Bumblebee to look in confusion from Jazz to Prowl and Mirage and back. "I left her with Maggie, Jordan, and Army, but I'm not sure what they're going to do; there's not much one can say when a problem is as personal as this is."

Jazz growled, optics flashing, but Prowl and Mirage didn't back down. Bumblebee didn't like the tense atmosphere in the room, so with a quick excuse he made up on the spot, he fled. "Calm down, Jazz." Prowl told him, calm as ever. "We just want to talk with you."

"What do you care?" Jazz growled half-heartedly, drooping slightly.

"You're our friend and comrade, Jazz," Mirage told him, walking forward and resting a hand on his silver shoulder. "And so is Katie. If anything, all we want to see is both of you happy."

"Now will you talk?" Prowl asked gently as Jazz sighed and looked away, anger drained for the moment.

"Fine." Mirage pointed at the benches nearby and reluctantly, Jazz sat down while Prowl and Mirage sat on the one facing his. "I kissed her." Looking down, it was as if he expected a lecture, time in the brig, something – other than what came next.

"We know." Jazz jerked his head up to look at Mirage in surprise. "It's what you did after that which made Katie confused."

"How do you–?"

"She told us." Prowl replied. "Or rather, she told the girls in the lounge and Jordan radioed me to ask me to help Mirage."

Jazz sighed. "I'm not sure I can face her after that." He found himself saying. "It was a lack of judgment on my part, and something I should've kept locked away, but…she was just…there in my arms. I shouldn't have. What if she hates me?"

"She doesn't." All three turned to find Jordan standing nearby, leaning casually against Prowl's leg. "In fact, I think she likes you _a lot_." She raised her eyebrows at the last. "I think she just has a hard time…expressing herself, what with all the hardships she faced in her life. Likely she doesn't want to ruin the friendship you two have."

Prowl looked down at his charge, lofting an optic ridge and she shrugged in reply to his unspoken query. "I thought you were with Katie and the others."

Jordan snorted. "In case you've forgotten, we have duty in an hour and I need to drop of some reports at the station. Besides. I don't care much for shopping."

"Shopping?" Mirage echoed, amused, and the policewoman snorted.

"They talked Katie into going with them." she explained. "I'm sure they won't mind a few tagalongs." She smirked. "I sure know Katie won't mind Jazz coming along." With a wave, she left and Prowl sighed with patient amusement.

With a nod he stood and left as well, following his charge down the halls.


	4. Come What May

**((Tries to think of an excuse for not posting yesterday))**

**Oh! Here's one! Yesterday I was scarred for life (once again) by having some guy I don't know who had randomly asked me out in Borders tell me at school (ToT) that he likes me. Beating a hasty retreat and trying to make myself forget the incident was enough to sort of nearly-kill my muse for this story. ToT I'm sorry, muse! ((hugs muse)) **

**And there's the fact I can't write mushy/romantic stuff for sh&t. D:**

* * *

Katie sighed, stepping out of the shower and grabbing the towel. The mirror was fogged and idly, she wiped it clear so she could stare. _Why_ did Jazz care about her? Such…emotions…were hard for her to deal with, having grown up without many people who cared about her.

It couldn't be her looks; as far as she knew, she was just the same as anyone else. Almond-shaped eyes, light skin, and softly wavy brown hair with a few hints of russet-red.

Katie shook her head, drying off and pulling on her clothes. Too much time spent thinking about it would result in headaches and heartbreaks, she knew from personal experience.

Opening the door to her quarters, she started when she found it empty; Jazz was usually there when she got out of the shower, if only to say good-night before going to duty or a late-night meeting. She realized she was digging her nails into her palms and stopped, looking at the small crescents before shaking her head and going over to her cot, finding Snowy already curled up near her pillow.

"Night, Snowy." The tabby blinked up at his human then went back to sleep, repositioning himself on the pillow before closing his eyes. Katie watched, stroking his side softly until he was purring and fast asleep. She found her eyes drooping and gave into the temptation of sleep.

-

A weight shifted on her pillow, and a larger definitely-not-Snowy weight settled at her side. Her eyelids twitched and opened slowly as a large, cool hand brushed her cheek.

Blue-hazel eyes open, she stared up into golden orbs which jerked back along with the cool hand. Groggily she sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking at Jazz's hologram that sat on the side of her bed.

"Jazz? What's the matter?"

He looked away. "I… I can't stay."

Katie opened her mouth then closed it, thinking. At last, she nodded. "How long will you be gone?"

Judging by the way the hologram jerked his head back to look at her it wasn't the response he expected. "I'm not going to leave, really. I'm just going to recharge next door, okay?"

"I'm not your keeper, Jazz." Katie told him quietly. "You are free to go wherever you wish."

"I just thought I should tell you." Jazz replied, voice soft.

"Wait." Katie said as he moved to stand. "Why?"

"Why what?" Jazz asked warily, settling back down.

Katie looked down. "Why did you kiss me, and please answer me straight, this time, Jazz, because I don't know what to make of it."

"It was a mistake." Jazz said, the words bitter in his mouth. "I shouldn't have done that, but you were just…there."

Katie reached out with a tentative hand and touched his cool cheek, causing him to stiffen in surprise. "Do you really care?" she whispered, almost dreading the answer.

She felt him tense, and wondered for a split second if he was going to lie to her. "Yes." He said so softly that she wondered if she imagined it. "More than I should care as a guardian, more than I would care for a friend."

Katie slid herself over to sit beside him, arms around his neck and shoulders to look into his eyes. Slowly, she leaned down to rest her face against his chest that smelled faintly of cold air and pine trees, oddly enough. Jazz lifted his arms and gently drew her into his lap, wrapping powerful arms around her smaller shoulders.

Once more her heart fluttered like the beat of a hummingbird's wings and her flush came back in full force. "I'm sorry." Jazz murmured, lips against her hair. "I've hurt you, haven't I?"

Katie shook her head slightly. "It's not as bad as the other hurts I've had." She told him quietly, lifting her head to look into his softly-glowing eyes. Once more it was sudden, the lessening of the gap between them, but this time the kiss lasted longer, and the liquid fire shot through her veins faster than before.

Heart thumping and face flushed, she allowed her eyes to droop as Jazz took control, pulling her close.

Like before, it seemed to end all too soon with Jazz staring back into Katie's eyes. Panting, she smiled slightly, brushing a hand across his cheek and watching the regretful look dance across and through his eyes. "I liked that." She told him quietly. "Why did you run last time?"

Jazz looked away. "I'm sorry about that," he said quietly. "I thought you'd just push me away."

Katie smiled slightly, moving to press her forehead against his. "I would never do that, Jazz." She told him, and he could hear the sincerity practically dripping in every word.

Jazz pulled his head away. "You should." He told her bitterly.

"Why?"

"We're not even the same species." Jazz told her, looking back at her, meeting her intense blue-hazel eyes.

Katie reached up tentatively, and tugged his pitch-black ponytail, feeling the life-like strands beneath her hand. "Why should that matter? Who cares if we can't do certain things together?"

Jazz looked at her mulishly and she stared right back. At last, he sighed and looked away. "You need to go to sleep; we'll talk about this tomorrow or something."

It wasn't until he mentioned sleeping that Katie found she was tired. As he lifted her gently, she felt her eyelids drooping. Like a child she was placed on the bed, the covers pulled up to her chin. The hologram hesitated, then leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before disappearing.

With a sigh, Katie closed her eyes and slept.

-

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
__Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
__But I got lost a time or two  
__Wiped my brown and kept pushing through  
__I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
__Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
__Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
__This much I know is true  
__That God blessed the broken road  
__That led me straight to you_

"At least it's not the death march." Hot Rod muttered to Armonie who rolled her eyes, sitting on Hot Rod's knee and looking over at Jazz who sat across the lounge.

"When it comes to scared, angry, or unsure females, it may as well be." She replied saucily. "Come on; let's give them some privacy." She added as Katie walked in, braiding her hair as she did so.

Hot Rod sighed. "If you insist. It was just getting interesting."

Armonie rolled her eyes again. "Drama Queen." She muttered, sitting comfortably in her guardian's gray palm as he carried her out.

"I am not." He squawked indignantly to her amusement.

"Come one, Roddy. Let's go find something to do." Casting a knowing look over her shoulder at Katie and Jazz, the doors closed behind them and they left.

-

Blue optics stared into blue-hazel eyes calmly, a stubborn glint in them. Neither spoke for a while, and it was nothing like the comfortable silence they used to share.

Katie looked up at her guardian and almost hesitantly stepped forward. After a brief moment of hesitation, Jazz reached down and picked her up, cradling her gently in his claws. Even then they remained silent, almost content to stare into each other's eyes, calculating and wary.

_Step one you say we need to talk  
__He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
__He smiles politely back at you  
__You stare politely right on through  
__Some sort of window to your right  
__And he goes left and you stay right  
__Between the lines of fear and blame  
__And you begin to wonder why you came_

Jazz jerked in surprise, and stared at Katie when she began singing. When it was evident she was about to go on, he stopped her, but not before the first line of the chorus got out.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

A silver-gray claw moved to cover her mouth, effectively preventing her from continuing on. Mouth covered, she couldn't say anything, but she could hum, and that's what she did, eyes sad. Almost immediately the Autobot recognized the gentle melody of 'The River and the Highway'.

A tighter (but still gentle) press against her mouth silenced her, and she looked in slight irritation at him, but fell silent. "Now what was that for?"

A melting glare was leveled at him, but when she spoke, it was as calm and rational as ever. "I was thinking," was the flat reply. "You were right and I will accept it. I was foolish to hope."

Jazz sighed, using a claw to gently smooth her hair. "I wish you'd stop putting yourself down like that." He murmured. "It's very unbecoming. And as for the rest… I was the one who was foolish. I care for you, and you care for me, more than friends and more than guardian and charge. It would be stupid to try and deny it anymore."

Katie sat with her knees pulled to her chest, arms wrapped loosely around her legs and looking back at him, blue-hazel eyes filled with cautious hope. She let a hand fall, to rub against his hand in a soft caress. "So…?"

Jazz smiled slightly and nodded as Katie stood up. Arms circled her from behind, pulling her back into a cool, broad chest. Looking up, she found Jazz's hologram smiling down at her, amber eyes warm. Slowly, she turned in his arms and looked up at him – he was a good six feet tall – and finding herself smiling.

For the third time Jazz kissed her, and gone was the careful, hesitant brush of lips; fiery passion had ignited within Jazz as well as Katie.

And Katie wouldn't have it any other way.

-

_Never knew I could feel like this  
__Like I've never seen the sky before  
__Want to vanish inside your kiss  
__Every day I love you more and more  
__Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
__Tell me to give you everything  
__Seasons may change, winter to spring  
__But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may  
__Come what may  
__I will love you until my dying day_

Katie looked up from washing Jazz, knowing very well that she was covered in soap and water. She raised an eyebrow at Jordan, Maggie, and Armonie as they approached. This time, the music didn't cut off abruptly, but it did stop. They gave her an odd look, and Maggie appeared to be hiding a chuckle behind a hand.

"What?" Katie blinked. Whoa. Déjà vu.

Armonie gave her a knowing smile. "May we speak to you when you're finished?"

Katie giggled. "Sure." Without waiting for a response, she went back to cleaning a particularly sensitive spot on Jazz's side as he turned the music back on.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
__Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
__Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
__It all revolves around you  
__And there's no mountain too high  
__No river too wide  
__Sing this song and I'll be there by your side  
__Storm clouds may gather  
__And stars may collide  
__But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may  
__Come what may  
__I will love you until my dying day_

Katie smiled as her guardian-slash-boyfriend sang along to the chorus. "You're fond of this song, aren't you?" she teased, and she heard him chuckle. The music didn't stop and he didn't stop singing.

_Oh, come what may, come what may  
__I will love you, I will love you  
__Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Come what may  
__Come what may  
__I will love you until my dying day_

Done soaping him down, she picked up the hose and smiled again. "_Come what may. I will love you until my dying day_." she sang back to him. With an impish smile, she turned on the hose, making sure the water was ice-cold.

"You're heartless." Jazz grumbled with a shiver.

Katie laughed. "If I was heartless, you'd still be covered with mud. _And_ I wouldn't warm you up." Turning the hose off, she picked up the bucket of warm water she had gotten from the house and poured it over the silver Solstice, chuckling as he sighed with contentment at the new warmth.

_Back then, when we met,  
__It was all awkward.  
__We went the long way, didn't we?  
__We got hurt, didn't we?_

_Until the day I reach eternal sleep,  
__That smiling face will  
__Have to stay with me without fail._

_Back then, when we met,  
__It was all awkward.  
__We went the long way, didn't we?__We got there in the end_

Katie tilted her head to the side at the song, listening to the last few verses Jazz played for her before smiling slightly. "Yeah. We certainly got there in the end." Still wearing her happy smile, she got to work drying Jazz off.

* * *

**Songs used in order:  
"God Blessed the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts  
"How to Save a Life" by The Fray  
"Come What May" by Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman (I think)  
"Dearest" by Hamasaki Ayumi (English version)**


End file.
